


Nefastus

by eorumverba



Series: angel au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Kibum had already warned him to be careful as he stirred the clouds, plucking out all traces of storm for the day. But Jonghyun had just flitted over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, just like the humans did.





	

Jonghyun’s pretty human is out in the garden again. He’s got his long hair tied up into a ponytail that bounces when he moves and he’s frowning down at his flowers - the roses are refusing to bloom. Jonghyun sends a quick plea down to the bush, influencing it to grow. He can’t _wait_ to see the look on his pretty human’s face when the flowers finally bloom. As if he could hear him, the pretty human looks up and _smiles_ , and something in Jonghyun’s chest aches.

It’d been happening a lot recently, especially when Jonghyun thought of his pretty human, leaned over the clouds and watched him throughout his days. Kibum had already warned him to be careful as he stirred the clouds, plucking out all traces of storm for the day. But Jonghyun had just flitted over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, just like the humans did. And Kibum had _sighed_ with his usual faux exasperation, flicked Jonghyun with a tiny bolt of lightning (just enough to shock him( and then when Jonghyun pushed out his lower lip in a pout, Kibum leaned over and kissed both of Jonghyun’s cheeks before shoving him off.

And Minho - Minho had just smiled wide and nodded when Jonghyun pointed down to his pretty human. “That’s Taemin. I helped make him.”

“He’s so _pretty_.”

“Oh, I just gave him his personality. I kind of designed him after you, a little.”

Jonghyun wiggles in place and kisses both of Minho’s cheeks, laughing delightedly when Minho kisses him back.

“Wanna race? I have to see Jinki anyway.”

Jonghyun hums, shakes his head. “I wanna watch Taeminnie again.”

Minho snorts and nods, and Jonghyun watches him spread his wings (large, brown mottled with silver) to go. “Pretty wings.” Minho flaps them just once for show. Jonghyun’s own smaller white wings perk up in anticipation and Jonghyun huffs.

“Mean.”

“You want to race?”

“After I watch Taeminnie, and after you go to Jinki.”

“Of course, Jonghyunnie.” And with one last warm smile, Minho leaves Jonghyun alone above the clouds.

Jonghyun finds Taemin almost immediately - he’s walking to the dance studio and his eyes are on his phone; he starts to walk into the street without looking and Jonghyun locks his legs in place so the car can whoosh past.

Taemin looks up again and closes his eyes and Jonghyun’s heart positively flutters when he hears the thank you prayer Taemin sends to his guardian angel.

“You’re already too far in,” Kibum’s voice echoes through Jonghyun’s mind and Jonghyun stills because some part of him knew this too.

“What do you mean?” Jonghyun says it quietly so no one but Kibum will hear.

Immediately, Kibum’s voice comes again. “Your feelings for that human…”

And suddenly, Jonghyun can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t feel anything because Kibum is _right_ , “Jinki, I need you, _please_ -” and he knows that Jinki will hear, will come.

And he does - Jonghyun hears his wings beating first, then Jinki touches down next to him. “Jonghyun, what-”

“I just…really need to have you here right now. Please.”

“What happened?” Jinki’s voice is soothing and Jonghyun lets himself relax, doesn’t realize he’s crying until Jinki wipes his cheeks with his thumbs.

“You always said I was the most human of all of us,” Jonghyun can barely speak through his tears now and Jinki just holds him, rocks them slowly as he hushes Jonghyun, “it’s ironic really.”

“What do you mean?” But he knows, Jinki always knows.

“I - Taemin, I like him so so _much_.” Jonghyun’s voice breaks off into a sob and he lets it, clutches onto Jinki even tighter as he muffles his sobs into Jinki’s shoulder.

Jinki lets him cry.


End file.
